


Fortune

by telldebatz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, Gen, M/M, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telldebatz/pseuds/telldebatz
Summary: Simon reads fortune cookies to Raphael.





	Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Bored at work so I wrote this after I saw a fortune cookie thing on facebook and then googled more. lol.
> 
> Not really betaed, just used Grammarly but if you see any mistakes let me know so I can fix them. :D
> 
> DO NOT COPY/PASTE MY FIC ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE.

Simon and Raphael are waiting for Luke at the Jade Wolf. They had been sitting there for a while when Simon had reached over to the next table and grabbed a basket from it. Raphael hadn’t thought more of it until Simon suddenly said: “Meh.”

“What?” Raphael asked Simon, who was staring at a piece of paper in his hands.

“My fortune is meh,” Simon told him and lifted up the little piece of paper that he had been reading. It’s one of those fortune cookie things, but Raphael couldn’t see if it actually said ‘ _Meh_ ’ or not.

“Sounds about right,” Raphael replied dryly back because he loved to get a rise out of the younger vampire.

“Hey!” Simon nearly yelled, looking a bit affronted. Which might mean he wasn’t actually lying about what it said on there.

Raphael shrugged and asked: “Why are you reading fortune cookie fortunes? You can’t even eat the food or the cookie.”

“I’m bored, and just because I can’t eat the food doesn’t mean I can’t read the fortunes,” Simon explained and reached for another cookie in the basket. “Help! I’m being held a prisoner in a Chinese bakery.”

“It does not say that,” Raphael sighed and told Simon, who could barely hold back the grin that was apparently dying to break out on his face.

“Okay, no. It doesn’t. But it would be hilarious.”

“Not sure the prisoner would think so.”

“No sense of humor. Why do I like you again?” Simon asked him, looking all serious but his tone of voice betrayed him.

“I have no idea,” Raphael told him, trying to look as bored and otherwise occupied as he could as he picked up the nearby menu and pretended to read it.

“Do you want to know what it actually says?” Simon asked him after a while, clearly dying to get something off his chest.

“Silence is a virtue?” Raphael asked him and put down the menu.

“Haha, no,” Simon replied and was just about to say something else when someone else cut in.

“‘The love of your life is sitting across from you.’ That’s cute,” Luke told them, as he came into view from behind Simon and Simon got visibly flustered which is always something Raphael enjoyed. “My last one just said ‘ _How much deeper would the ocean be without sponges?_ ’ Makes you think. Now, what did you two want to talk to me about?”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY/PASTE MY FIC ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE.
> 
> You can see the pics of the fortune cookie things that inspired me here: [1](http://cdn.smosh.com/sites/default/files/legacy.images/smosh-pit/092010/cookie-8.jpg), [2](http://cdn.smosh.com/sites/default/files/legacy.images/smosh-pit/092010/cookie-40.jpg),[3](https://scontent-amt2-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/19420396_1425374744168145_2380503799101480538_n.jpg?oh=9dbe855b3e6f24cce3de0fdd4f6a1b62&oe=59D7DBBF) and [4](http://cdn.smosh.com/sites/default/files/legacy.images/smosh-pit/092010/cookie-9.jpg). ( _These might be broken in the future. Sorry._ )
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed that, because I did. lol. XD


End file.
